Nevilles Seventh Year
by missing-ear-george
Summary: Neville is going to seventh year at Hogwarts will he make the grade, stand up for his rights, get the girl find out in this story. This is rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I don't own any of these characters or secnes.**

**I will post another chapter when the reviews come in.**

**Also be aware i am a beginer so please don't flame**

CHAPTER ONE

THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Neville sat in a back of an old, rusted Mini cooper almost as old as his Gram. Neville had changed over the summer he was starting to show an essence of a beard, that his Gram told him repeatedly to shave in which he refused to do so, He had to be at least four inches taller than the year before. This year he new was going to be different with the changes at Hogwarts Snape headmaster, the Carrows who he new to be death eaters, and no Dumbledore this is the one that worried him the most because Dumbledore was always there and in the beginning of last year he thought he would always be there, too. He new that Harry was not coming for who would he was sure that at least half the people wouldn't be there. He wouldn't have come to either if it hadn't been for his Gram. He even thought about putting the imperious curse on her, but decided not to.

"Gram why do I have to go I'm old enough to make my own choices. In any case with that traitor of a Bastar……." Said Neville, as he got cut off by his Gram. Her face was as purple as a lum and the look on her face would make a banshee cry.

"Neville," his Gram said trying to remain calm," You don't want to end up being a Wanabe wizard do you." This wasn't a question it was a statemaent. Her face changed back to its usual pasty color. He adverted his face to the window.

The looming building of The Kings Cross station came into veiw, it was mearly a shadow though in the haze. They pulled to a sreaching halt in a line of what you could tell were ministry cars, for the number of people coming out of them were far to many to fit in the tiny cars. earlier in the week he had goten a letter , it stated,

Dear Mr. Longbottom,

This year the Ministry of Magic is providing transportation to The Kings Cross train station. This is for the protection of the Students. If you R.S.V.P to The department of Magical transportation , a Ministry car will pick you up at the hours between five and seven A.M.

Rufus Scrimgeour

The Minister of Magic

Neville hadn't trusted the Ministry since the time they hadn't heeded Dumbledore's and Harry's warnings about Voldemort. Also he hadn't trusted them since they had tried to arrest Dumbledore, but they had been wrong at both.

Neville left the car and he slammed the door to show his Gram how angry he was, but in the process nearly slammed his hand in it. He headed for the large brass doors in the front of the station. There wizards and muggles alike where coming and going. In the corner of his eyes he saw a pink spec bobbling along in the crowd, it wasn't the pink she was wearing but the Blonde hair that was almost white.

'_It couldn't be could it?' _He thought think about how that person looked a lot like Luna Lovegood, '_Is that Luna?'_

Sure enough his thoughts were answered as he saw an earring made from a deep purple turnip hanging from her ears. He scurried over to talk to her.

"Hey, Luna" yelled Neville,. She jumped around not expecting someone to notice her and looked at him with her dreamy, Bright blue eyes. She looked at him as thought he was a stranger, then her eyes sparked up as she smiled. She glided over to him bringing her cart it looked like her feet never touched the ground.

"Neville almost didn't recognized you there," she looked him up and down, "you grew like these Weasly's do, and you grew a beard." She said pointing out the scraggly thing just below his chin. She looked over to were a man stood in the crowd waiting for her. Neville guessed to be her father because he was more awkwardly dressed than she was. He was wearing a bright gold Suit with a necklace that had a triangle with an eye in side of it on the chain. "I mustn't leave my dad waiting," she said in the dreamy voice that matched her eyes.

Neville walked the platforms, in which there were twenty, as he was about to turn the corner to be at the barrier. He was stopped by two voices, Male and female.

" Why does she have to go to that place now that a Death Eaters are running it?" of cousre the woman was talking about hogwarts. Her voice pleading an was starting to go into a fit of sobs.

"Molly she be fine they won't hurt her she is a pure blood." said the man and you could the scraping of feet of the people as the rounded the corner. It was Mrs. and Mr. Weasly.They didn't pay so much as a glance at Neville.

As they shuffle ddown the corridor Neville ran throught the barrier. There on the other side was none other than...


	2. The Death Eater

Chapter Two

The Death Eater

There standing on the other side was none other than Draco Malfoy with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. A first year was laying on the ground he was crying out in pain but no one paid attention to him, but Neville.

"_Explelliarmus"_ yelled Neville pointing it at Draco When his wand left his hand his face was a mix of shock and anger. Crabbe and Goyle looked around stupidly trying to find who had fired the cruse. Then their beady eyes locked on to Neville.

"Well isn't it gutless little, Neville, get him" he said to Crabbe and Goyle.

They both lurched forward. Trying to grab at Neville. But before they could they where thrown back by five separate "_Stupefy"_ Cruses. The red light from the curses, when the light had cleared they found two unconscious Crabbe and Goyle and a semi consious Draco. In the corner of his eyes Neville could see Ginny and Luna standing to his left and Dean, Seamus, and Colin. Two black robe figures hopped off the train in a moment. Both of them lifted their sleeves on their robes flashing the dark mark to everyone in the station. A gasp and a body hitting the floor was heard in the background.

"Out the way you scum" the older one hissed as he passed a few brave by standers, they backed down in the fear of the two figures. Neville could see both clearly one looked like Sirus in an insane kind of way and the woman looked a lot like a mix between Beatrix and Narrsia, and not in a good way either she had Belatrix looks and Narrsia's tongue. In her face was anger and hate, in eyes there was stone cold fire. Neville cringed at the sight of her.

_"God she's the thing you think of when you hear the word Death Eater."_ He thought to himself. The hate in her eyes was as terrifying as looking Voldemort in the face. Lost in his thoughts he didn't see his friends getting closer.

"Ah how _charming_, " she emphasis this word with her silver tongue, "A little Fan group. Well I'll let Headmaster Snape know about this." She turned around with perfect timing. Her brother had all the boys by their collars. He dragged them on the train.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Ginny stated pushing a red tress out of her face. They headed for the Red and golden train.


End file.
